๑Tωσ ρεαѕ ιɳ α ρσɖ๑ Tyson Granger
by VRedhead
Summary: Rio will never forget that special boy she's encountered. She's using to being the toughball, and even she was impressed with this heroic boy's ways. Though she meets him years later, only to find out he's the mildy arrogant world champ Tyson Granger. How will these two stand being in a room with one another?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey~! Gimme back my blade you big mean bullies!" Young Rio said, straight blonde locks swinging back behind her tiny body as she tried to helplessly reach for the blade being torturously held by the bigger bully.

"Sorry little girl. These toys are for big boys only." He laughed, teasingly holding it in front of the blonde's face, and simply pulled it away once she had felt so close to grasping it back.

Rio had wanted to cry. Despite this, unlike a lot of girls she wasn't going to give the mean bully the time of day by doing so. So instead, she kept fighting, hoping that it would pay off by some chance.

"Hey ugly. Why don't you pick on someone your own size." A new confident voice called out. It sounded like a kid's voice too.

Turning around, the chocolate eyed blonde saw a boy, that looked around her age with dark blue hair and big auburn eyes.

Growling, the bully sneered and walked towards the newcomer leering down at him.

"Oh yeah? And whatcha gonna do about it hm?"

"I'll blade you for that girl's blade." He said, the grin slowly growing on his face, seeming to get more confident if it was possible. Rio stared curiously at the new boy, wondering why would he jump into her rescue when he didn't even know her?

Before the mean bully can even say anything, an adult's voice had cut in as a middle aged woman approached the boy.

"William! Are you picking on kids again!?" She exclaimed, as both Rio and the other boy started to snicker.

_William?_

"B-But mom..I-I uh-"

"That's it mister. TWO WEEKS. No TV or toys. I'm so sorry for the trouble my son caused you. Here's your toy back." The stern mother stated, giving a kind look to you and handing your undamaged blade.

She had dragged the horrible bully as the blue headed boy started to snicker.

"Gee what a wuss." He snickered as he blinked when seeing that Rio was staring at him still though.

"T-Thanks...that was .. cool of you. The name's Rio." She had mustered out, wondering why her voice came out more soft spoken than what she was aiming for.

How ever, the boy had grinned, adjusting his trade mark cap on his head before giving a thumbs up.

"And the name's Tyson. You're looking at the future world's best beyblader."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been nearly ten years since that day, and Rio had yet to never seen of that boy, Tyson again.

But she certainly didn't miss his name going around constantly, considering that he was currently the number one beyblader in the world.

Now fifteen years young, the girl was back in Japan, and the whole BEGA fiasco had recently been solved, and the BBA was rebuilding itself.

She was now a free lance beyblader, going around the world and gaining life time experiences for herself.

Suddenly, a figure had started to run straight towards her, as she couldn't even get a chance to move, yet alone get a chance to stop the person.

"Watch out!" Was all she can cry out, before she had groaned, finding her butt on the cement floor, and the person, a male, groaning some, and rubbing his head.

"Geez... you can at least watch where you're going.." The voice moaned out, as it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Me!? YOU'RE the one that ran into me like a bull in a bull show!" The blonde had declared back, for the first time turning her eyes towards the perpetrator.

Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What! I'll have you know, I'm the number one beyblader and no one talks to me like that!"

She really couldn't believe that it was him. But he was serious this obnoxious!? What happened to the brave fearless kid that she had once met?

"And no one, I mean no one should be-"

Silence.

The blonde woman had walked off with anger clearly radiating off her, as she had left the so-called world champ half unconscious, thanks to her deadly punches.


End file.
